


Per sentirmi vivo davvero

by Bibby



Category: Suburra TV series, Suburra: blood on Rome
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Prostitution, Sex in a Car
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibby/pseuds/Bibby
Summary: "Spadino non riesce a smettere di fissare le ciocche bionde che riempiono gli spazi tra le sue dita, di stupirsi della sfumatura azzurrina che prendono alla luce lunare. Tiene il capo dell’altro con entrambe le mani, premendo il proprio sesso tra le sue labbra e andando più a fondo con ogni spinta.Non alzare la testa, pensa, e per un momento vorrebbe fargli del male, strappare quei capelli troppo soffici, che gli ricordano con la propria carezza quanto tutto sia diverso e sbagliato."





	Per sentirmi vivo davvero

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la "Notte Bianca 26" di Lande di Fandom, per il prompt "Dita tra i capelli." Il titolo è una citazione dal libro "Jack Frusciante è uscito dal gruppo", di Enrico Brizzi.

Spadino non riesce a smettere di fissare le ciocche bionde che riempiono gli spazi tra le sue dita, di stupirsi della sfumatura azzurrina che prendono alla luce lunare. Tiene il capo dell’altro con entrambe le mani, premendo il proprio sesso tra le sue labbra e andando più a fondo con ogni spinta.

_Non alzare la testa,_ pensa, e per un momento vorrebbe fargli del male, strappare quei capelli troppo soffici, che gli ricordano con la propria carezza quanto tutto sia diverso e sbagliato.

Inspira a fondo, affonda le unghie nella pelle sottile dello scalpo dell’altro: la pelle è soltanto pelle, e in questo modo è più facile ingannarsi. Cerca di concentrarsi sul piacere di quella bocca attorno a sé e di non pensare a come i gemiti che sfuggono nell’aria appartengano ad una voce estranea, a come risultino freddi, quasi recitati, privi di quel calore affettuoso che hanno sempre nelle sue fantasie.

Vorrebbe poter chiudere gli occhi, come gli ha suggerito Angelica quella sera, prima di montargli addosso col suo corpo troppo leggero e sottile e prendersi infine i suoi diritti di moglie. Quella volta è stato così difficile estraniarsi, immaginare di essere da un’altra parte. Anche adesso non è semplice, perché sotto le palpebre c’è sempre il volto di Aureliano, gli occhi azzurrissimi e furenti e le labbra piegate in una smorfia di disgusto.

Adesso l’illusione è proprio lì, davanti a lui, deve solo assecondarla e per qualche istante tutto andrà bene.  _Non alzare la testa_ , continua a pensare, e per qualche miracolo il suo amante sembra ascoltarlo. Tiene il capo piegato e per un poco diventa Aureliano, biondo e bellissimo e _suo_ , da fargli male e bene insieme, disposto a lasciarsi amare come nella realtà non farebbe mai. 

Gli bastano poche altre spinte per liberarsi tra le labbra dell’altro. Il suo amante è esperto e riesce a reggere il ritmo erratico dettato dai suoi fianchi fino all’ultimo, senza mai annaspare.

(Aureliano sarebbe un po’ impacciato, cercherebbe di compensare con la foga la propria inesperienza, ci metterebbe la caparbietà con cui affronta tutte le cose. Forse i suoi occhi si farebbero lucidissimi per lo sforzo, e una lacrima scivolerebbe lungo il profilo affilato di uno zigomo. Spadino la raccoglierebbe con la punta di un dito. Alla fine, Aureliano solleverebbe la testa e le sue labbra si tenderebbero in uno dei suoi rari sorrisi, di quelli che sembra tirar fuori soltanto quando sono insieme.)

L’illusione comincia a sgretolarsi tra le sue dita. Spadino stringe più forte quelle ciocche bionde e prova a rubare al tempo ancora qualche istante.


End file.
